night visions
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Collection of cute one-shots for Jelsa Week 2019. Individual summaries for each story included in each chapter. Prompts include: Fight or Flight, Secrets, Powerless, Nightmares, Forever or Never, Song, and Ohana/Family.
1. i don't ever wanna let you down

**Hey everyone! It's Jelsa week! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated DoTI, but I promise I'm working on it. Just dealing with some major mental health issues currently. In the meantime, enjoy these cute one-shots that I'm writing for Jelsa Week 2019! I've got some cute stuff planned! Keep an eye out!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Summary: Anna has just announced that she is engaged to Hans Westergaard, a man she met a month ago. After a terrible fight with her sister, Elsa is worried that their relationship is now irreparable. While waiting to board a flight back home to their parents (and finally accepting her role as heiress to the family company, which she doesn't want), Elsa runs into someone who just might be able to change her mind.

* * *

_i don't ever wanna let you down, i don't ever wanna leave this town_

"_Flight 2374 to Oslo, Norway has been delayed for two hours due to some technical difficulties. Please remain close by for updates. Thank you._" The flight attendant placed the phone back in its cradle. Elsa watched as grumbling people came up to the poor girl, angry about the delay and demanding that she somehow find someway to fix it for them. Elsa simply sighed and leaned back in her seat. She wasn't looking forward to going back home, but Anna had made it plenty clear that she didn't care for Elsa's presence.

Elsa sighed again at the thought of her hare-brained, naive little sister. It wasn't that Anna wasn't responsible, but rather… she made rash decisions. And she was currently engaged to a big one.

Hans Westergaard had quite literally stumbled into Anna's life a month ago and charmed her with pretty smiles and "dreamy eyes"—Anna's exact words. For Elsa's part, she thought Hans was fine. He was nice enough, and intelligent, and came from a nice family, but there was just something off about him. Elsa thought that she would have more time to suss him out. After all, good relationships take years to cultivate and thrive. But then she arrived home from her class—she was a grad student, teaching English 104 to twenty-odd freshman—expecting to just flop down on the couch, watch a few episodes of _Parks and Rec_ with her sister, and grade the latest batch of papers that had appeared on her desk.

Instead, Anna practically threw herself at Elsa as soon as she walked in the door, squealing and shoving her left hand into Elsa's face. Her left hand that now had a giant diamond ring on it. Hans stood by the dinner table, looking like the dictionary definition of a man who just proposed to his significant other. Elsa couldn't help it: she saw red.

It was the worst fight that the two sisters had ever had. Elsa had been walking on eggshells around Anna since they were children, terrified of accidentally hurting her again, but this was too much to let slide. Elsa pointed out how Anna was still an undergraduate, how she had just met Hans, how she had never dated anyone else in her entire life. _What do you_, Elsa had asked her sister, _even know about love?_

_More than you!_ Anna yelled. The rest of the argument was a blur, and now Elsa was sat at the Burgess Airport, having just bought a ticket home. She stared at her phone, debating on if she wanted to message her parents.

"Excuse me?" A voice broke through Elsa's thoughts. She looked up, exasperated and exhausted from thoughts of Anna.

"Yes?" she asked. Her eyes focused on the man in front of her: tall, lean, with snowy white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a boyish air about him despite the nice jeans and expensive watch he was wearing. Elsa found herself staring at the slight bangs falling over his forehead—it had to be dyed, right?

"Are you using that charging port?" the man asked. Elsa blinked and looked around her seat. She had chosen one at the end of the row, so that she would only have to deal with a person on one side of her. So far, no one had ventured over to her, aside from him.

"Um, no. No, I'm not," Elsa said. "Would you like to?" The man grinned at her as he set his bag down on the empty seat.

"If you insist." He rifled around in his bag for a minute before producing his phone charger and sliding down the wall. Elsa watched him out of the side of her eye for a moment, but then went back to her own phone. She had more pressing matters to attend to than the strange color of some stranger's hair.

"So," the stranger spoke again. Elsa looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Norway, right?"

"Ehm… yes? What about it?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, you know, it just seems like an odd destination. Norway." The man did jazz hands. Elsa glanced around her to see if anyone else noticed this strange man; perhaps he was a figment of her imagination? What kind of psychiatric break had she had to conjure him?

"I'm Jack, by the way," he said. "Jackson Overland Frost."

Elsa let out a snort. "Jack Frost?"

Jack shrugged. "My parents have an odd sense of humor. And you, miss…?" Elsa paused before answering but shrugged away the slight concern. He was a random guy she met in an airport on a spur-of-the-moment flight—what were the chances she would ever see him again? She was moving to Norway, after all.

"Elsa. Winters." She let out a breath. "Elsa Winters."

"Nice name," he said. "Ours kind of match. Frost, Winters." Elsa pressed her lips together to suppress a small smile.

"A little, I suppose."

"So, what is taking you to the lovely country of Norway, Miss Elsa Winters?" Jack asked. Elsa's smile completely dropped at that question as she fought a groan. Jack seemed to pick up on this. "Sensitive topic?"

"Yeah, kind of," Elsa agreed.

"Well, if you wanted," Jack said, getting up from where his phone was charging and sitting in the seat next to Elsa, "you could talk about it. I'm a great listener."

Elsa let out a bitter chuckle. "Why would you want to listen to the problems of a stranger?"

"What? You mean that I can't want to chat up the pretty woman sitting next to the only available charging port? Is that a crime?" Jack placed a hand against his chest, feigning hurt. Elsa found herself smiling once again. She didn't think she'd smiled this much for the past month.

"Are you asking why I'm going to Norway, or why I chose Norway as the destination?" Elsa finally said after a moment. Jack leaned his elbows on his knees, eyes trained on Elsa's to show her that she had his full attention.

"Hm. Both."

Elsa sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Usually, it was pulled up into a proper bun, or sometimes thrown into a messy braid if she was home alone. But today she had neither the time nor the patience to bother with either hairstyle before heading to the airport, so she'd simply put it up in a ponytail. She had never felt so low-maintenance in her entire life; it was a strange feeling, indeed.

"To start, my younger sister got engaged today," Elsa began.

"Pissed that the baby of the family is tying the knot before you? I understand that."

"No, not at all," Elsa said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She loved when Anna was successful, even more so when Anna did something better than herself. "She only met the man a month ago. She's never been in a relationship before, so she knows nothing about love. She hasn't even told our parents about him. _And_… and…." Elsa trailed off. She felt a little silly telling a stranger she just met about the bad feeling she got from the stranger Anna had just met a month ago. Wasn't it a little hypocritical?

"And?" Jack prompted.

"And he seems… shady. Sketchy. Off. I don't know how to describe it." Elsa sighed, placing her head into her hands.

"He's giving you bad vibes?" Jack said, his voice solemn. She looked up to see him nodding knowingly.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's what my little sister says. She's still a teenager, so I get my lingo from her. It basically means that he makes you uncomfortable, or something along those lines."

Elsa thought about it. "Yes. He does give me 'bad vibes.'" Jack let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, you needed a break from your crazy sister. But why Norway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, one, Anna is not crazy. And two, it's not a break. We got into a bad fight, a really bad fight. She basically told me to leave. And since she was the only reason I was here in America in the first place…."

"And you're from Norway?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "Our parents still live there. Originally, we both would have stayed and been groomed to take over the company. Winters' Resorts. But Anna wanted to go to school in America, and she showed me these incredible graduate programs for English… She convinced me that there was more to life than the family company, that I could go for my dreams if I truly wished."

"English, huh?" Jack grinne. "Writer?" Elsa groaned.

"It sounds so stupid." She buried her face in her hands, cringing at the thought of it all. Her, a writer? It was ridiculous. She had only been fooling herself.

"Hey, hey, no. It's not stupid, not at all." Jack's put his hand on her shoulder, the heat of his palm bleeding through the thin material of her shirt. "So, what? You're going back home? Just like that?"

"Anna made it clear that if I don't support her marriage to Hans, then I am not a wanted presence in her life," Elsa said, her voice muffled through her fingers. Her eyes stung at the memory of her little sister yelling at her.

_All you know is how to shut people out! _Anna was right.

Elsa wasn't meant for anything except the plan that her parents had made for her since she was an infant. She was a fool to stray from her intended path.

"So you're running away?" Jack's voice brought Elsa back to the present. She sat up straight, his comforting hand falling away from her shoulder.

"Pardon?"

"You get into one fight with your sister, and you're just gonna give up on your dreams? How do those two things even go together?"

"Anna was the one—"

"Anna is currently engaged to a man that she has known for thirty days, max, and allowed that relationship to get between the one that you two have. Is she in a good state of mind to be passing judgement right now?" Jack watched her intently. Elsa opened, then closed her mouth.

"Why do you even care?" she asked finally.

"Do you want to go home?" Jack asked. "Do you want to be in charge of a business?"

"It doesn't matter what I want," Elsa said automatically.

"Bullshit."

Elsa laughed in shock. "What?"

"How are you supposed to be happy if you don't get to choose what you want?" Jack asked.

"I— I don't know," Elsa answered. She laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap, falling back on her impeccable manners during times of stress. No one had ever asked her questions like these. Anna had begged her to come to America, so that Mama and Papa would let Anna study here. The English program had just been an added benefit. It had always been assumed that Elsa would return home. But she had begun to hope, all by herself.

And if she had found hope by herself, why did she have to give it up just because Anna thought it was something she could take away?

(And it wasn't that Anna was a bad sister. She was just singular-minded, and Elsa was the eldest, and they both knew their places. Elsa had to be perfect and proper and prim, and Anna had the loosened reins. Anna had always just assumed it was what Elsa had wanted because that was what Elsa had lead her to believe. And she could never fault her sister for that.)

"Well?" Jack asked again.

"You're right," Elsa said. "I guess… the thought of not having Anna by my side got the better of me. I suppose I've come to rely on her here in this strange country."

"And you were just going to run away?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands.

"I just want her to be happy, whether that be with or without me."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that she's happiest with you in her life."

"I would still be in her life," Elsa argued.

"A continent away?" Jack asked pointedly.

"I suppose it was a rash decision," Elsa agreed. She reached down by her feet to get her purse and pull out the boarding pass that she had bought barely an hour ago. "I can't just… run away from my problems."

"Exactly," Jack said, folding his hands behind his head. Elsa stared at him, amusement written across her face.

"And what are you, a psychologist?" she teased.

"Child psychologist, yes," Jack said. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise. She was just about to bombard him with questions—he had certainly asked her enough—when her phone rang with Anna's special song: her signature _knock, knock, knock-knock, knock_.

Elsa swiped the screen. "Hello?"

"Elsa?" Anna's teary voice filled her ear. Elsa spent the next five minutes listening to her baby sister lament about Hans, an apparent scam artist who was only using Anna to get to her money. While, yes, he was from a good family, he apparently didn't have a big enough inheritance for his liking as the thirteenth son and decided that he needed a 'get rich quick' type of scheme. Anna had overheard him on the phone, bragging to one of his buddies about the money he was about to come into.

"Or maybe it was a mob guy, right? Maybe he got into some trouble, and now that he hasn't got me to suck money from, they're gonna go bust his kneecaps! That'll serve him right!" Anna yelled. Elsa imagined that she had probably opened a bottle of wine by this point.

"Anna, give me thirty minutes. I'm on my way home, okay?" Elsa said when Anna finally took a breath. Anna paused, probably nodded. She never seemed to realize that she couldn't be seen on voice call.

"Okay," she agreed, her voice sad and timid. "And Elsa? I'm sorry. You were right."

"It's okay. I'll be there soon." Elsa hung up the phone, staring down at her screen in slight shock.

"Well?" Jack asked. Elsa had no doubt that he had heard the majority of the conversation; Anna was exactly known for her inside voice. Nevertheless, she couldn't keep the grin from her face as she looked up at him, though she did feel slightly bad about her sister's broken heart.

"Apparently, Anna overheard Hans' plan to scheme her out of her inheritance. She kicked him out. She wants me to come back and promises that she'll listen to me from now on because I'm always right."

"She said all that?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe not exactly, but who is she to argue with her big sister?"

Jack laughed and reached over to pluck Elsa's boarding pass from her hand. "So I guess you won't be needing this, right?"

"You're absolutely right." Elsa couldn't seem to fight the smile on her face, and it only grew bigger as Jack pulled a pen out of his carry-on and wrote something down on the back of the piece of paper.

"Well, then, I will be out of town for the next week. Work stuff, thanks for asking. But since you're staying, maybe you could give me a call when I get back," Jack said, handing her boarding pass to her.

"Maybe I will," Elsa agreed, hiking her purse higher up her shoulder. As she gripped the handle of her rolling carry-on case, she was glad that she had packed in such a hurry. It would have sucked to try and get her luggage back.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 2374 to Oslo, Norway is now boarding. Group 1 is welcome to come to the front desk and have your passes scanned._"

Jack looked at Elsa. "That's me. It was nice meeting you, Elsa Winters."

"It was nice meeting you as well, Jackson Overland Frost. And I look forward to seeing you next week for coffee," Elsa replied. She just caught the end of his pleased expression as they both turned away from each other to head to their respective destinations: Jack to his work, and Elsa back to her sister.

And while Elsa was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from the fighting and the airport, she couldn't deny that today was a good day.

* * *

**Hope to see you all tomorrow! Please review, follow, favorite, etc.**

**Thank you!**


	2. don't wanna hide the truth

**Day two of Jelsa week! The prompt for today was... SECRETS! Don't worry, it's a cute secret, not angsty. Sorry for any typos or anything; I legitimately just wrote this in the past hour and a half! Thanks for reading! **

**~Isabelle**

Summary: (A sort of prequel to my short story, "The Next Ten Minutes.") Jack Frost has big plans for his girlfriend, Elsa, tonight-mainly, proposing.

* * *

_though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth_

"So where were you wanting to eat tonight?" Jack asked his girlfriend, phone held to his ear as he leaned back against the counter. He heard her sigh over the line and could picture her rubbing her temples as she graded another paper.

"Ugh, I don't know. Maybe we could just order pizza or something?" Elsa said. Jack couldn't help the grin at her answer, though others in his situation might have started to panic. How are you supposed to propose with a big romantic gesture when your significant other wants to eat pizza on the couch? But Jack wasn't like others.

"Oh, come on, Elsa. I know you're tired, but we did that last week," Jack said.

"I was tired last week!"

"How are we supposed to keep the spark alive if we don't go on dates?"

"Maybe with the blue lingerie that I bought on sale last week?" Elsa said. Jack choked on air. She had gotten much better at going along with his jokes and teasing over the past three years. Jack simultaneously hated and loved it.

"Okay, noted. You can wear it when we go to that Italian place you like tonight."

"Just the lingerie?"

"Maybe wear something over it. We don't want to give unsuspecting passersby a heart attack." Jack smirked as Elsa laughed.

"Fine," Elsa said, still giggling. "We can go out tonight."

"You're gonna love it, Els, I promise." Jack paused, acting like he was listening to someone say something to him. If he were at the elementary school, he probably would be. Either a fellow teacher or the principal would be asking him a question, or he would be on recess duty, or he would be prepping for his next lesson. But Jack had taken today off, and he was not at his job. Not that Elsa knew that, of course. "Hey, I have to go. The children will be here soon, and I think this conversation is venturing into scandalous territory."

Elsa scoffed. "Whatever, Jack Frost. I'll see you tonight. Love you!"

"I love you, too," Jack said, smiling as he hung up.

"Jackson, it is nice to see you so in love!" North boomed, coming up behind Jack and clapping a hand on his shoulder. North owned the ice skating rink that Jack was currently standing in. Jack chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's nice to be in love, North," Jack said. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Of course! Anything for my favorite godson," the older man said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Funny. I heard you tell Bunny that he was your favorite godson last week. And Sandy the week before."

"You're all my favorite. How am I supposed to choose?" North asked, eyes twinkling.

"Whatever, old man. Are you going to help me set up this rink or not?"

"I have work to do, but I did call in some help in the form of my _other _favorite godsons."

"Oi, Frost! I can't believe you're actually gonna be the first of us to get married!" Bunny's thick Australian accent bounced around the empty rink. Jack laughed and turned around to see the tall man coming in through the double glass doors, Sandy and Tooth on his heels.

"Congratulations!" Tooth ran and launched herself into Jack's arms. He barely caught her, laughing earnestly now.

"I haven't even proposed yet. She might say no," Jack said.

"Don't be an idiot, Jack Frost," Tooth said, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Jack took a step back. He loved his friends—they'd practically been raised as siblings, after all—but they were beginning to crowd him.

"What do you need us to do?" Sandy signed. With him here, Jack thought that he might actually be able to get everything set up just as he wanted it.

"Thank you for keeping us on track, Sandy," Jack said. He clapped his hands together. "Now, here's what I was thinking…"

* * *

"Where on earth are you taking me, Jack?" Elsa asked from the passenger seat. Jack had worked his ass off for five hours before leaving to head back home and get ready. He knew that Elsa loved him as he was, but he seriously doubted that she would appreciate being proposed to while he was a sweaty mess in an old t-shirt. He'd hurried through a shower, thrown on his favorite blue button-up, and managed to spritz on some cologne mere minutes before Elsa had walked through the door. She'd changed, and he'd ushered them to the restaurant before she could think too hard about the fact that he hadn't been dressed this nicely since his great uncle's funeral two months ago. They'd finished up dinner only twenty minutes ago, and Jack had sprung a surprise on Elsa, though she had yet to find out what it was.

"Five more minutes, Els, come on," Jack teased. "Don't be a baby."

"You know I hate surprises," Elsa pouted.

"You'll like this one, I promise. I'm so sweet and amazing."

"You do sweet and amazing things all of the time. Do you have to rub it in?"

"Rub it in?" Jack grinned, glancing over at her. "Rub what in?"

"That you're an incredible boyfriend, and I'm struggling?" Elsa said wryly.

"You're not struggling. But I am an incredible boyfriend, you are correct," Jack said. He pulled into the parking lot of the rink, surprised that Elsa hadn't even seemed to realize where they were headed. Had she even been paying attention, or was he that distracting?

"Here we are," Jack said, turning in his seat to look at her. Jack watched as Elsa's face lit up in recognition, a bright smile forming.

"Oh my God," Elsa said. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought it might be nice to take a stroll down memory lane," Jack said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Shit," Elsa said, following suit. "It's our anniversary. And I forgot. Shit! God, I'm awful!" Jack hurried over to her side and folded her up into his arms.

"What? No, no, it's not our anniversary, I swear. I can't just do spontaneous things to show my love for you? Like take you out to dinner and then to our first date?"

Elsa groaned into his chest. "Of course you can. And do. How am I supposed to compete with you, honestly?"

Jack laughed. "It's not a competition, Els."

She looked up at him, unimpressed. "Mm-hmm."

"Do you wanna go in or what?" Jack asked, grabbing her hands and tugging her towards the building.

"Okay, okay, if you insist." Elsa giggled, picking up her pace so that she could keep up with Jack. He might have been a little excited for his actual surprise. They made it through the entrance to the lobby, where it was practically empty except for the employees working the concession stand and the skate rental.

"Where is everyone? I saw cars outside," Elsa asked as Jack lead her to the counter to get their skates.

"I don't know. Maybe it's rented out for a birthday party?"

"Then what are we doing here?"

"North owns the place. I could probably walk around naked and get away with it."

"Don't get any ideas," Elsa warned, pointing a finger at him. She thanked the teenager who handed her the rental skates and walked over to a bench to lace them up. Jack leaned over the counter.

"Is everyone here?" he asked the kid quietly.

"Yeah, North's with them. He knows the signal."

Jack nodded his thanks and accepted his own skates. He could feel his hands shaking as the moment came closer and closer. He had no worries or doubts about Elsa; she was the one for him, without a doubt. But the thought of asking her a question—_the _question—made him feel like he was about to throw up the pasta he had just eaten.

But Elsa was Elsa, and just being around her made Jack feel like the first snowfall of winter. Her platinum blonde hair shined under the fluorescents, wisps of it falling out of her messy braid. God, he loved that braid. She looked up, and Jack was lost in her eyes, sparkling from the coy smile playing around her lips. He felt like a miner, stumbling upon a trove of sapphires exposed to sunlight for the first time. The effect was dazzling.

"Are you going to put on your skates, dork?" Elsa asked. Jack snapped himself out of his reverie and smirked at her.

"Just giving you a headstart to the door, love," he responded. Elsa scoffed and rolled her eyes, but still got up to start her slow trek to the ice. She may have had an unrivaled grace when skating, but walking in skates was certainly not her strong suit. Jack watched her go for a moment, then reached into one of his skates to pull out the ring box and slip it into a pants pocket. He hadn't wanted to chance Elsa stumbling upon it before he was ready.

Soon enough, he had caught up to her halfway to the doorway. She had paused to steady herself on a nearby chair.

"Care for some assistance, my lady?" he asked, holding out an arm. Elsa stuck her tongue out at him as she took his arm. After what seemed like an hour, they finally reached the ice, and Elsa was out of his embrace in a heartbeat. He laughed as she took a lap, too caught up in the cool air on her face and the glide of her feet to notice the differences in the rink around her.

Jack looked around quickly, taking it all in with the full effect. Fairy lights were strung everywhere that they could reach, from rafter to rafter and over bleachers. The regular lights were dimmed so that they would create a romantic lighting. Along the edges of the rink were more lights with bunches of crocus flowers tied in every few feet. Jack looked over his shoulder at the kids at the counter and nodded to let them know to go ahead and turn on the snow machines. There was a slight hum before thousands of white fluff began to fill the room, making it look like a winter wonderland. Jack turned his attention back to the rink, where Elsa had finally stopped skating and was staring in shock at it all.

Jack laughed as he skated out to her. Her expression up close was even more amusing—cheeks flushed, mouth open, eyes wide and a little wet with unshed tears.

"What the hell is all of this?" she asked when he pulled up in front of her. Jack smiled but said nothing as he carefully got down on one knee. Elsa gasped and watched as he pulled the box he'd been carrying around for four months out of his pocket. Behind him, he heard shuffling as their family and friends came out of their hiding spots, but he only had eyes for Elsa who was looking at him as if he'd hung the moon himself.

"Elsa," Jack began, "I love you more than words can describe. We have been through so much together. You have been my rock, my companion, and my best friend in the entire world. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. So, kneeling here, in the place where I first fell in love with you, I ask: will you marry me?"

"Fuck." Elsa let out a breath, clasping her hands to her chest. "Yes, of course I'll marry you! Yes!" She looked like she wanted to throw herself into his arms but thought better of it due to the fact that he was balancing himself on one knee on ice. Jack let out a loud whoop and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. He got up quickly, then, and crushed her to him, his lips desperately seeking hers. Elsa wound her fingers through his hair, locking him to her. They clung to each other tightly, kissing and laughing.

Then, the onlookers descended. Anna burst into their embrace, laughing and crying and attempting to hug both members of the couple at once. Elsa's parents were not far behind their younger daughter, with Jack's own mother and sister coming up with them. Then there was Rapunzel and Merida and Hiccup, and Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. North somehow snuck his way in there, despite his large stature. More friends and family came too, and then the music was turned on, and the cupcakes were brought out (which, for the record, Jack had not ordered, as he had hoped to quickly be on his way with his new fiancée to properly celebrate their engagement) and Jack knew that the special moment the two of them had briefly shared was over. But as he caught Elsa's eyes over the sea of well-wishers, filled with love and happiness and adoration, Jack thought it was okay. They had the rest of their lives for special moments.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot (and if you did, go read my other one!) I'll be back tomorrow for Day 3 of Jelsa Week! In the meantime, please follow, favorite, review, etc. Thanks!**

**~Isabelle**


	3. i feel it in my bones

**Hey, so this chapter is a little more angsty and a little less romantic and sweet. But I thought that it was a cool idea when I was thinking on the prompts (which, btw, today's is POWERLESS). So, hopefully the story line kind of makes sense? Thanks for reading!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Prompt: Dystopian AU. Elsa was born with ice powers, but her parents weren't supportive and sent her away to be tested on. One day the Guardians break her out, but she can't use her powers for some reason.

* * *

_i feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow_

For as long as Elsa could remember, there was only the Gray Room. Four walls, the ceiling, the floor—it was concrete nothingness. She spent the majority of her days lying around, switching from the thin mattress with the threadbare blanket to the cold floor. Sometimes, when she had the energy, she would do things to get her blood pumping, like jumping jacks or push-ups. Mostly, though, she laid around and thought about the family she was slowly starting to forget.

Elsa was eight years old when the White Suits came for her. She had always been "special," as her parents referred to her magic. They had emphasized the importance of keeping it hidden, to never use it. But Anna, her younger sister, thought that Elsa's magic was the most wondrous thing, and Elsa could never say no to her little sister. One night, after their parents had gone to sleep, Anna had convinced Elsa to use her magic and create a winter wonderland in the middle of summer. Elsa had, of course, obliged. And that was when things had gone wrong.

Elsa had accidentally struck Anna in the head with her magic. Their parents had rushed in at the sound of Elsa's cries and spirited Anna away to the healers. Elsa had been beside herself with worry; she'd covered the house in ice in her distress. When her parents had returned with a healthy, but sleeping, Anna, the White Suits had come with them. They'd carried her away, screaming for her family.

As the years had gone by, Elsa realized that it was her parents that had turned her in, that had sent her to this place. She wanted to feel angry about it, but at the same time, she knew that it was the right decision. She had nearly killed Anna when she was only eight years old—what sort of damage could she have done now, as an adult? Or, almost an adult? Elsa wasn't entirely sure how long she had been here, had had to keep track of the time by her changing body. (Periods were the worst, when she still had them. A few months after her first one, they had simply stopped. Elsa suspected that the White Suits had done something to make it stop.)

And just as she had grown with the years, Elsa knew that Anna, too, had to have grown. Elsa liked to imagine what her life would have been like if the White Suits had never come, if she could have grown up being the big sister Anna deserved. What would Anna look like now? Was she taller than Elsa? Was her hair still red, or had it lightened into blonde over the years? Had the baby fat in her cheeks melted off? Was she bright and funny and outgoing? Elsa always imagined that she was. Even at five years old, Anna had the type of personality that lit up the room. Elsa wished more than anything that she could see Anna, all grown up and vivacious.

But Elsa hadn't seen another human being since the White Suits first brought her here. She knew that people came into the room and that took her places, but she was unconscious when that happened—they puffed some sort of anaesthetic into the air, and she was out before she could even think to hold her breath. She was weak and malnourished; sometimes, it physically hurt to drag her body out of bed, no matter how hard she tried to stay in shape. These were the thoughts racing through her head when someone blew a whole into one of the four walls that had been her home for at least a decade.

"Who's there?" a voice called into her room. Through the smoke and dust, Elsa could make out a tall form. It was holding a gun as it stepped over the threshold and into the Gray Room. "Hello!"

Elsa attempted to say something to get their attention, but it had been so long since she had last used her voice, she broke out into a coughing fit.

"Hey! Hey, I think there's someone in here!" the voice yelled again, this time over its shoulder. Elsa looked up as the figure came closer. She watched as the face swam closer, the features coming together to form a guy, with crystal blue eyes and a pale face. His white hair was pushed back from his forehead, his brows furrowed as he stared at her.

"Hey? Miss, are you okay?" He slung the strap to his gun over his shoulder as he knelt down in front of her.

"I—" Elsa winced at the croak that was her voice. "C-can you help me?" The volume was barely over a whisper, but the guy nodded and looked back through the way he'd come once more.

"Come with me," he said, holding a hand out to her. Elsa hesitated. She looked around the Gray Room once more, shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories, and took his hand.

* * *

Getting out of the strange complex that she'd been held was a blur. It seemed easier than it should have been, as if the people there had been planning for an attack and abandoned ship, but Elsa wasn't going to complain. Now, she was in some sort of old hovership, sitting in what the young man who rescued her had called the galley. He'd handed her a mug filled with some form of warm beverage.

Shortly after he'd gotten her settled, several other people joined them in the room. There was a large man with a big white beard. He had a jolly disposition and a twinkle to his eye, but his loud voice easily filled the space and made Elsa flinch. There was a pretty woman with green hair and swirling green and blue marks covered nearly every inch of her skin. She smiled kindly and spoke softly with the large man and her rescuer. There were others as well, but Elsa was beginning to feel overwhelmed and starting to lose focus. When was the last time that she had been in contact with another person?

"Hey there," the woman said, sitting down beside Elsa and breaking her out of her thoughts. "My name is Tooth. What's yours?"

"Elsa," she told Tooth.

"How are you doing?" Tooth asked.

"Not great," Elsa admitted. The drink had helped to soothe her throat, and her voice sounded a thousand times better, which Elsa was grateful for.

The woman nodded. "I understand. Jack said that he found you in the experimental quarters?"

"The what?" Elsa asked.

"The experimental quarters," the guy, Jack, repeated. She had thought that he was in a conversation with the large bearded man, but he seemed to have forgotten it as soon as she spoke. "Where they do experiments on people. And on you, right?"

Elsa blinked. "I— I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jack asked, not unkindly.

"I've never seen anyone else. They just kept me in that room. I don't know what happened," Elsa said.

"How long were you in the room for?" Tooth asked.

"I don't remember." Elsa shook her head. "Since I was a child."

"What? Why?" Jack asked. Elsa froze. Her powers. Should she tell these strange people? They had rescued her, but the last time she had trusted people had left her locked in a concrete room for who knows how many years. But surely they deserved an explanation? And perhaps they could even help her—take her to someone like her or who understood her powers in a way that her parents never had.

Elsa nodded once, steeling herself. "Because of my magic." She nearly closed her eyes, afraid of the reactions of the people around her. But instead of gasps of horror and disgust, there was silence. She looked up to the closest person: Jack, who was staring at her strangely.

"Magic?" he repeated.

"Ice," Elsa said. "And snow. Winter, I guess. I've had them since I was born. One day, I accidentally hurt my sister, and then my parents sent me away."

The green-haired woman gasped then. Jack shared a look with her, then the bearded man. He turned back to her and held his hand out, palm up.

"Magic, like this?" he asked as a perfect snowflake formed right above his skin. This time it was Elsa's turn to gasp. She knew that her magic had always given Anna great joy and wonder, but to see someone else create something beautiful and pure out of nothing was a different experience entirely. And this also meant that she wasn't as different as she thought. Without thinking, Elsa reached out to touch the snowflake. Her fingers brushed against Jack's and she pulled back immediately.

"Yes," Elsa said. Jack grinned.

"Can you show me?" he asked. His attitude was infectious. Elsa nodded slowly, a small smile forming on her own face. She looked down at her hands and began to circle them together, imagining a snowflake much like the one that Jack had just made. Like the ones that she used to make for Anna.

But nothing happened. In fact, Elsa felt nothing at all.

"I don't understand," Elsa said after a few more attempts. She stared at her empty hands, utterly crushed. For years, she had been completely and totally alone. She'd wished that she was never born with the magic, that the curse would disappear or be broken. She'd thought that if she were normal, she could go back to her family. But now, when she finally had the chance to be with people like her, the power that she'd always had was nowhere to be found. "What happened to me?"

"They took it away," Tooth said solemnly, placing a light hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"But how? It was a part of me. It was something I hated, but it was always a part of me," Elsa said. The familiar burning sensation of tears began behind her eyes, but she willed them down. She was not going to have a break down in the middle of a room full of people she had just met.

"Hey, it's okay," Tooth said. "They took mine from me, too."

Elsa looked at Tooth. "Yours?"

"Flying, and seeing people's memories. The flying came back after a while, but I'm still working on the other part. I can catch glimpses if I try really hard, but otherwise, there's nothing," Tooth said.

"But… how?" Elsa asked.

"How what?" Jack asked.

"How do they just… take something away?" Elsa demanded.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Jack said. "And in the meantime, we're breaking people out. People like you."

"You mean there's more?" Elsa asked. She felt so lost and clueless.

"Trapped in crazy camps? Yes. And people with powers like me and Tooth and North?" Jack hooked a thumb back at North, who cheerfully waved. "Definitely."

"Wow," Elsa said. She'd always thought that she was the only person with this curse, this life. But there were people out there who understood what she went through, what she was going through. It felt like someone had shot a bolt of lightning into straight into her body. But there was still a part of her that felt missing.

"You know," Jack said, as if sensing her thoughts. "I can try to help you. Reteach you and things like that."

"I never really learned in the first place," Elsa said. Jack smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Let us help you, Elsa. We'll get your powers back. And we'll get the people who did this to you, too." And Jack's voice was so sincere, and his eyes were so clear that Elsa found herself believing what he said without any doubt.

"So," she said, reluctantly pulling her hands from his and spreading her fingers. "What's the first lesson?"

* * *

**Oof, there it is. It probably seems like there is more of a story to tell, but I don't really do dystopian AUs and this really is meant to be a one-shot (though I suppose I could always write a part where Elsa and Anna are reunited... hmmm...). Anyways, tomorrow's chapter should be back to cutesy and sweet. Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, favorite, review, etc!**

**~Isabelle**


	4. but innocence is gone

**Day 4: Nightmares! So, as I was looking on Tumblr, I realized that I might have actually taken this a different way than it was intended, but oh well! That's why they're prompts! Hope you guys like it!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

Summary: Jack and Elsa are best friends. Elsa's parents died, and she has nightmares about their death. Elsa sneaks into Jack's dorm one night after a bad nightmare, and he comforts her.

* * *

_but innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong_

Jack Frost has been in love with his best friend, Elsa Winters, before he ever really knew what love was. This was simply a fact. So what if Elsa had never shown romantic interest in anybody—he had once asked her if she was ace, and she'd simply shrugged and said, "Who knows?" before walking into her next class—it wouldn't change the fact that she was the only one for Jack. It was like a fact of life. The sky was blue, and Jack loved Elsa.

He would do anything for his best friend, and vice versa, which is why he didn't even blink when he woke up at two in the morning to find Elsa in her pajamas, standing outside of his dorm room.

"Jack?" This happened so often that it wasn't even really a question anymore. He opened his arms wordlessly and folded her into his embrace. He managed to close the door and guide her to his bed, the both of them climbing under his covers to stay warm. In the back of his mind, Jack was grateful that his roommate, Hiccup, had decided to ask out that girl in his math class he had a crush on—Astrid, maybe? Whoever she was, they must have really hit it off, because Hiccup had texted Jack around midnight saying that he wouldn't be back to the room. This worked out well because Elsa hated it when people saw her cry. (Jack being the one exception, of course.)

"What was it this time, Els?" Jack murmured against her hair. She curled her arms around his chest and shoved her head under his chin, tears dripping down and soaking the collar of his shirt.

"I—" she hiccuped. "I don't wanna talk about it." Her words slurred slightly from fatigue. Her body still shook in his arms, but he was glad to see that she was beginning to calm down.

"Your parents?" he asked. She said nothing, but he took her silence as an answer. "Do you want me to call Anna?"

"No!" Elsa said, her voice caught ragged on a deep breath. "She has the SATs tomorrow."

Anna was a few years younger than Jack and Elsa, still stuck in hell school as Jack fondly nicknamed it. Elsa wanted Anna to still be able to be a kid and not worry about her elder sister's PTSD. Jack would never tell her, but Anna knew and worried constantly. Jack did his best to keep her updated.

"Okay, I won't," Jack said, but he made a mental note to text Anna sometime tomorrow afternoon to let her know what happened. Elsa felt that it was her responsibility as the big sister to be strong all of the time, but Jack knew that that only made things worse. No matter how hard he tried to convince her, though, Elsa still refused. But that was okay—healing wasn't linear, and he was willing to take as many baby steps as necessary.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. Elsa's shaking had finally calmed down to a few tremors, and her breathing began to slow down into a rhythm of sleep.

"This is enough," Elsa sighed. Jack tightened his arms around her and wished that he could do more.

* * *

When they were sixteen years old, Jack had taken Anna and his own younger sister, Emma, out for the day so that Elsa could study for her own SATs one Saturday. Mr. and Mrs. Winters had had a trip unexpectedly cancelled, so they were home as well, working on things for the company and various charities. While the family was working, someone broke into their house and shot the two adults, while Elsa had hidden in a closet and witnessed it happen. She'd called 911 and attempted to revive her parents, but it had been too late. The Winters' had been pronounced dead at the scene while their eldest daughter struggled to remove their blood from under her fingernails.

That night was the first night that Elsa snuck into Jack's bedroom, eyes red and hands raw. _I can't get the blood off, Jack. Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is their blood._ Jack simply held her while she cried herself to sleep. And it had happened nearly every night since.

* * *

When Jack woke next, it was with a ray of sunlight burning into his eyes and a mouthful of blonde hair. He stretched his neck back, wincing at the crick his sleeping position had caused, and attempted to spit out strands of hair. The warmth laying across his chest shifted slightly at his movement but settled quickly back into sleep. On autopilot, Jack began to stroke her loose hair, the only time that he ever saw it in that hairstyle. For a brief moment, Jack wished that the beautiful girl in his arms was there because she wanted to be, rather than chased there by terrifying nightmares that wouldn't leave her alone, but he pushed that thought away as soon as it came. Elsa was his best friend; she loved and cared for him out of the goodness of her heart, and she deserved someone who did the same, not who waited around on the off chance that she might grace him with a kiss.

"Jack?" Elsa croaked. Jack found Elsa to be at her funniest first thing in the morning due to her being completely and utterly unpoised. She hadn't had time to brush her hair or teeth; she was drowsy with sleep; and she didn't have enough brain power to put up the cool facade of politely uninterested.

"Yeah?" Jack said, his own voice still low with sleep.

"What time is it?"

Who knows? Who cares?" He groaned as he stretched, his arms reaching above his head to touch the wall. Elsa's palms landed flat on his chest to steady herself, and she huffed.

"I care. I wanted to wish Anna luck before she went to take her test."

"Anna knows you're thinking about her. She doesn't need a text at five in the morning."

"It is not five in the morning," Elsa said, unimpressed.

"It might as well be." Jack threw an arm over his eyes dramatically. He could hear Elsa roll her eyes.

"You're ridiculous." The bed moved as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. It was Saturday; Saturdays were meant for hanging out. He had managed to convince Elsa early on in their freshman year that she could hang out with him the first day of the weekend and still have all of Sunday to do her homework. It had taken a few weeks for the message to kick in, but now it was a ritual.

"To pee, you dork." Elsa laughed as she got up and walked across the room. Jack stuck his tongue out at her back. He reached over to his nightstand to pick up his phone. He may have teased Elsa about asking, but he did want to know what time it was. 7:46 am. Still very early. Jack groaned and let his head drop onto his mattress.

"Okay, what time is it?" Elsa said, having returned from the bathroom. Jack showed her his phone screen, head still facedown on the bed. "Oh, it's later than usual."

"You're a monster," Jack said without missing a beat. He rolled over onto his back and held his arms open. "Come back here and let me sleep some more."

"You don't need me to sleep," Elsa said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Hey, it's Saturday. Saturdays are meant for hanging out, and right now, I want to hang out by sleeping." He scooched over on the bed to make more room for her and motioned to the remote on his nightstand. Elsa sighed but acquiesced, laying down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. As Jack closed his eyes, he heard the TV turn on as Elsa began to look for something to watch.

Some time later, Jack woke up once more, this time with his head in Elsa's lap. Some animated show was on the screen, but she was invested in something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, poking her thigh. Elsa jumped slightly and dropped the phone onto his face.

"Shit! Sorry!"

"What were you looking at?" Jack said, using one hand to rub his forehead while the other picked up his phone. His stomach dropped at what was on the screen: newspaper articles discussing the Winters' double homicide. Jack sat up and looked at his best friend. "Elsa?"

She was looking down at her hands, mouth scrunched up in an attempt to keep herself from crying. (She always tried; it never worked, not around Jack anyway.)

"It was… just bad last night," she said, her voice high and tight.

"Still don't want to talk about it?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't," Elsa said. Tears began to roll down her face. Jack swallowed hard but remained silent. "I— I don't want you to think of me differently."

"Elsa, what do you mean?"

"I mean… yeah, I'm the girl with the murdered parents, but that doesn't mean you have to know exactly how fucked up I am. And if I tell you what I dream about… I just… I want you to think I'm strong and— and worthy."

"Elsa," Jack said, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her. "You are the strongest person I know. Nightmares or no. Nothing you can tell me is ever going to change that. And worthy? Worthy of what? Happiness? You deserve all of the happiness in the world, and I would fight anyone who said otherwise, including my mother." A laugh escaped Elsa at that, and Jack grinned.

"But you don't have to tell me anything either. I'm here for you, no matter what. Always." Jack stared into Elsa's eyes, willing her to believe him. She took it one step further.

She leaned forward and kissed him, softly, slowly.

Jack stayed frozen in place, mouth slightly open and eyes wide as Elsa pulled away from him and shyly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Jack," she said.

"Wh- what was that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked, but I was a little caught up in the moment."

Jack blinked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to. Did you not want me to? I'm sorry—" Jack cut her off by kissing her again.

"No, no, I liked it," Jack assured her. Elsa smiled and touched her forehead to his.

Jack Frost was in love with his best friend. And it looked like she might be in love with him.

* * *

"Okay, so let me grab my backpack and then we can go to the library?" Hiccup said over his shoulder to Astrid. She grinned, arms thrown around his shoulders as they came up to his door.

"Sounds good," she agreed. She hummed as Hiccup dug out his keys and unlocked the door. His roommate, Jack, and his best friend, Elsa, were sat in his bed, watching some movie on the TV. Jack nodded to Hiccup as Elsa waved, though neither really moved their focus from whatever it was they were watching. Astrid stood by silently as Hiccup quickly grabbed his things, bid farewell to his roommate, and then left the room once more.

"They're seriously not together?" Astrid asked, pointing back at the closed door. Hiccup shrugged.

"We have a bet going."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Tune in tomorrow for Day 5! Please follow, favorite, review, etc! And if you enjoy my writing, check out my other stories (though several of them are from when I was in high school so don't judge too harshly pls).**

**Thanks!**

**~Isabelle**


	5. (nothing left to say)

**Day 5: Forever or Never! Okay, so after a few days of angst, this one is absolute fluff and ridiculousness, and sometimes I honestly forget how much I love Anna's character. I can not wait for Frozen II to see some more sister scenes! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Summary: Elsa and Jack have known each other for years and have a certain arrangement. At Anna and Kristoff's wedding, as the maid of honor and best man respectively, they have an important conversation.

* * *

_there's nothing left to say now (nothing left to say)_

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman!" The DJ announced over the speakers as Anna and Kristoff danced through the entrance. Elsa clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Jack, Anna's best friend since childhood and the best man, wolf-whistled from his spot beside Elsa. Anna gave him a look as the happy couple took the center of the dance floor for their first song.

The atmosphere quieted down as Anna and Kristoff began to sway to the ballad they had picked out. Elsa held her hands to her chest, watching her baby sister dance with her new husband. She couldn't accurately describe the amount of happiness she felt for Anna in that moment.

"Look at her," Jack said, leaning down to talk in Elsa's ear. "Our baby, all grown up and getting married." Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved at Jack's shoulder.

"Funny," she said. As Jack had been apart of Anna's life since they were kids, so had he been apart of Elsa's. It didn't help that Jack and Elsa were the same age, and therefore had multiple classes together. But as the years had gone by, Elsa had softened to the self-proclaimed 'Guardian of Fun' and a friendship had formed. They both loved the winter, ice skating, and Anna. Other than that, though, they argued. A lot. Anna said they had 'crazy chemistry' together, but she had no idea how crazy it really was.

"Room key?" Elsa asked, keeping her gaze on the newly wedded couple in front of her. The thing about Elsa and Jack's 'friends with benefits' arrangement is that absolutely no one knew, and Elsa was determined to keep it that way. They had a good track record, to be honest. Almost a full year and no one was the wiser.

"Under your napkin. See you at the speeches. Mine's gonna kill it." Jack's hand brushed her lower back, and then he was gone. Elsa rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He was right, of course—his speech would kill it—but that didn't mean that Elsa had to like it.

Anna and Kristoff finished up their dance as the food was brought out. It was slightly out of order from usual weddings, but Anna wanted a traditional first dance at the beginning of the reception so that they could do a choreographed dance break one the dancing officially started. Truth be told, Anna just wanted to dance as much as possible. Elsa was not looking forward to that. While she might have been a professional figure skater, she was somehow terrible at regular dancing. It might have been because there was no choreography, so she never knew what she was doing, but Elsa had been known to land people in the hospital when left to freestyle.

Pushing that out of her mind for now, Elsa went back to her seat as the maid of honor, right next to the bride. Carefully, while the majority of the bridal party was still making their own way to the table, Elsa slipped the card from under the napkin and into her bra. The edges dug slightly into her skin, but it was a minor irritation. She could handle it for a couple of hours, no problem. Two seats down, Jack caught her eye and grinned, raising his champagne flute to her cheekily. Elsa raised her own, and then downed the contents.

* * *

"It's just so weird," Elsa said later, lying beside Jack. The sheets were pulled up around them, but Elsa's hair had long since come undone from the careful updo the hairstylist had put it in that morning. She couldn't find it in herself to really care.

"What is?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at her. He was stretched out and relaxed, and Elsa cursed the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when his blue eyes met her own. Her hormones needed to calm the fuck down.

"That Anna's married." Elsa laid on her side, cradling her head in one hand while the other drew nonsensical patterns on the sheets between their bodies. "She's, like, an actual grown-up now, you know?"

"And we're not?" Jack laughed. Elsa huffed and glared at him.

"Shut up. I just mean, she's got this whole other family now. Husband, kids eventually. In-laws."

"So?"

"So, she's not just my sister anymore," Elsa said. "Or your best friend. I mean, she has a different name now! She's Mrs. Bjorgman. How fucking weird is that?"

Jack blinked. "Wow, cursing from the Ice Queen. You must really be freaked out."

"Jack," Elsa whined, dropping her face into his shoulder as she dragged out the 'a' in his name. His hand came up to stroke her back, his chest vibrating underneath her with laughter.

"Elsa, everything is fine. Nothing has really changed, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anna is still Anna. Kristoff has been in her life for years. It's just that now there's paperwork saying they get to file taxes together. Their relationship hasn't changed. Yours and Anna's hasn't. Mine and Anna's hasn't. Ours hasn't."

Elsa pulled back at that, her crisis about her baby sister temporarily forgotten. "Ours?"

Jack looked at her warily. "Yeah, ours. What?"

"Relationship?" Elsa clarified.

"What would you classify it as?" Jack asked, confusion evident in his face.

"I mean, relationship is a little intense, don't you think?" A nervous giggle escaped her, and Elsa pinched the sensitive skin in the crook of her elbow. Keep it together, Winters.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm just saying that a relationship implies deep feelings, you know? All types of relationships: romantic, friendly, familial. It's just… feelings," Elsa said, trying to explain the swirl of emotions in her head and failing.

"I still don't get what you're saying." Jack sat up fully, the sheets falling down to his waist. Elsa did the same, wrapping the fabric around her shoulders to keep her modestly covered during this conversation.

"Relationship means that I care about you and you care about me, in more than just a 'oh, I'd be sad if you died' kind of way. You and Anna, you care about each other. But you and me?"

"You don't care about me?"

Elsa froze. "W-what? No, it's just… a different kind of caring."

"Elsa, you're overthinking this."

"No, I'm just trying to explain—"

"I care about you," Jack said, cutting her off. Elsa blinked.

"Well, of course you do. And I care about you," she said.

"So, it's a relationship."

Elsa flinched. Jack stared at her.

"Why do you hate that so much?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't know what kind of relationship we have, and I don't like saying 'relationship' because it implies something romantic, and we… we don't." Elsa scratched her arm. "Have something romantic, that is."

"Friendly, then."

"This is friendly?" Elsa gestured to their state of undress and the various items of clothing scattered about the room. Jack shrugged.

"Very close friends."

Elsa shook her head. "I just… I don't know."

"What if it was romantic, then?"

Elsa looked at Jack, eyes wide. He didn't flinch away from her stare, gaze trained on her and her alone.

"What?"

"Elsa." Jack reached forward to grab her hand, an earnest expression on his face: "I want to be with you. More than just this. You're intelligent and funny and brave and incredibly beautiful. And I know that I'm lucky to call you my friend, and that this friends with benefits thing was pushing that luck even further. But I really want to actually be with you, to go on dates and hold your hand and tell my best friend that I'm dating an amazing woman. And God, this was all extremely cheesy, and I probably shouldn't have done this half an hour after we'd had sex." Jack rubbed at his forehead in annoyance. Elsa laughed.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not laughing at the declaration, just at the part about how you did it while we're naked in a hotel room that no one knows we're sharing. Can you imagine telling that story of how we got together?"

"Together?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Elsa leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Jack Frost, would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked, smiling widely.

Jack kissed her, quick and hard. "I would love to," he murmured against her mouth. She laughed again and threw her arms around his neck.

"I should warn you: I don't put out on the first date."

* * *

The next morning, Elsa stopped by Anna and Kristoff's house to drop off the wedding presents she was in charge of before the couple left for their honeymoon. She called out for Anna as she dragged several boxes of stuff inside the house, thankful that the front door had been unlocked.

"One second!" Anna yelled from somewhere in the house. Elsa assumed that she was probably back in their bedroom, throwing together a suitcase at the last minute for her trip. Anna was nothing if not unorganized.

Elsa's phone chimed with Jack's tone from her purse. She smiled as she dug it out, eager to see the text that he had sent her. They had parted ways merely an hour ago, giddy with plans to see each other later that night for their first official date: the skating rink that Jack's uncle owned. Elsa blushed as she read the message that Jack had sent, filled with several innuendos. (Apparently, he had not taken her warning seriously. Elsa wasn't sure if she would maintain it or not.)

"What are you smiling at?" Anna asked, coming up behind her older sister. Elsa jumped and fumbled with her phone, hurrying to shut the screen off so Anna couldn't see what was written. While she wasn't against telling her little sister about her blossoming relationship, she sure as hell didn't want to explain the more intimate details of it.

"Nothing," Elsa said. Anna gave her a look. Elsa's resolve gave in quickly. "Okay, fine. I need to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't freak out."

"Oh, are you finally going to tell me that you've been sleeping with Jack for a year?" Anna asked innocently. If Elsa had had a drink, she would have done a spit take.

"What?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You two think that you're being so sneaky. Like last night? Jesus Christ, I thought you were gonna go off in a corner. I was impressed that you lasted till eleven."

"I— I don't—"

"Elsa, it's okay. I figured you didn't tell me for a reason. I know how you are about these things." Anna waved her hand dismissively. "But you should know that we all think you two are being stupid and just need to get together already."

"We?"

"Me, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, et cetera, et cetera… pretty much everyone knows. Like I said, you guys are really obvious."

Elsa blinked. "Everyone?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Elsa buried her head in her hands. "Oh my God." Anna reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Elsa. I get it. Jack's hot. If I wasn't in love with Kristoff, I'd tap that."

"Anna!"

"What? I'm a married woman! I can say things like that and it won't mean anything."

"No! And I was going to tell you that Jack and I are dating. Or, going on our first date tonight, anyway," Elsa said, hoping to brush past the information that Anna had just dumped on her.

"So, your no sex on the first date rule is out the window," Anna said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Okay, have fun on your honeymoon," Elsa said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Elsa! I need the deets! How am I supposed to embarrass him without your invaluable knowledge?"

* * *

**Oh, Anna. Not gonna lie: I could have had the Anna dialogue go on forever, but I tried to cut it off at a decent place. I hope you all liked the chapter! Please follow, favorite, review, etc. And come back tomorrow for the next one-shot, Day 6: Song! (Hint: I love karaoke AUs).**

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**~Isabelle**


	6. caught up in the middle

**Ack, I'm 50 minutes late! Prompt for today: song! I love karaoke AUs. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**~Isabelle**

Summary: Elsa goes out with her sister and friends to a karaoke bar. There's a session where they randomly pair people up, a la _High School Musical_, and she's paired up with Jack, her work nemesis.

* * *

_caught up in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak_

On a typical Friday night, Elsa Winters would be at home in sweatpants with a carton of chocolate ice cream, rewatching episodes of _Parks and Rec _and working on her latest article. It was a long-standing ritual, and a comforting one at that. Anna called it boring.

Anna often complained that her elder sister was boring. She needled and whined and poked at Elsa every Thursday night, attempting to get her to join in on Anna's party plans. Typically, Elsa refused. But that week had been rough. She had had several fights with another staff writer in her office, her favorite blouse had been ruined by the aforementioned staff writer's coffee, and it had been a long time since she had 'let her hair out of that stiff bun.' So she'd agreed.

Now, sitting at a table in the middle of a crowded karaoke bar, Elsa was seriously regretting it.

"Come on, Els, loosen up!" Merida, one of her and Anna's friends since childhood, reached across the table and punched her arm. Elsa rubbed at her arm and took a sip of her drink, glaring at the redhead.

"Oh, and will you be gracing us with a performance tonight, Mer?" Elsa nodded her head up at the stage where Anna and Rapunzel, their cousin, were doing a rendition of "Total Eclipse of the Heart." They were both great singers but were clearly not taking the singing too seriously, as Anna deepened her voice for the male parts and Rapunzel raised hers to sound even more girlish. Elsa winced as Rapunzel hit a particularly high note.

"God, no! I'd rather staple my tongue," Merida said, her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced in her excitement. Elsa grinned.

"So we're in agreement then?" she asked.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Agreement in what?"

"We won't let Anna convince either one of us to get up on that stage," Elsa said primly.

"Oh, no," Merida said, shaking her head. A particularly wild flip of hair smacked her across the face with her curls. "I am not getting in Anna's way tonight. You're her victim. I am but a lowly bystander."

"Ever heard of bystander intervention?"

"Slept through that portion of the university-mandated health class."

"Merida! Come on!"

"Oh, please, you can actually sing! It won't be embarrassing for you," Merida said, giving Elsa a look.

"The hell it won't!"

"One little bat of your eyelashes and you'll have four different marriage proposals."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Merida copied the action mockingly. Applause rang through the bar as Anna and Rapunzel finished up their song. Anna gave several dramatic bows as Rapunzel dragged her off the stage and over to their table.

Anna flopped down in the seat next to Elsa, cheeks flushed with pride. "So what did you think?"

"I think you had a lot of fun," Elsa said, taking another sip of her drink. Despite having a strong desire to drink her ass off for stress relief, Elsa was determined to be responsible and stick with the one gin cocktail.

"We did! Right, Rapunzel?" Anna turned to Rapunzel who nodded enthusiastically as she downed a glass of water.

"We killed it! If there was a record producer here in the audience, they would totally sign us to a label," she said. Elsa and Anna laughed while Merida looked on in concern.

"You are kidding, right?" Merida asked.

"Oh my God, yes, Mer." Rapunzel threw her arm around the Scot's shoulders as she laughed. The conversation paused as the waitress brought their food over, baskets filled with nachos and fries. After setting a bottle of ketchup down and checking that their drinks were okay, the girl left with a smile. Elsa grabbed one of the fry baskets and opened up the ketchup bottle.

"So what song should we sing, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa squeezed the bottle too hard and squirted ketchup onto the table.

"Shit," she muttered, grabbing some napkins from the dispenser. She grimaced as she tried to clean the gooey, sugar-y mess from the table and glanced up at Anna. "Anna, I really don't feel comfortable singing."

"I know," Anna said. "That's why you're singing with me."

"I don't want to sing at all," Elsa said. Anna groaned.

"But we came to a karaoke bar!"

"You didn't tell me where we were going!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come if I said we were going to a karaoke bar!"

Elsa gave Anna an unimpressed look. Anna sighed.

"Look," she said, "if you don't want to spend all Fridays for the rest of your life on the couch, you have to be open to new experiences." Elsa opened her mouth to retort—she enjoyed her Fridays on the couch, thank you very much—an unwanted presence appeared at the table.

"Hey, Punzie, great performance up there," Jack Frost said, smiling amicably at the brunette.

"Jack!" Rapunzel cried, getting up and throwing her arms around the newcomer. Elsa pursed her lips and crossed her arms. What the hell was that annoying staff writer doing here? "I thought you guys weren't coming this week? Something about a bachelor party?"

"Yeah, for Hiccup. We were supposed to go on a weekend trip, but Astrid got sick and Hiccup insisted that he had to take care of her. So instead of being gone for two and a half days, we thought we'd take Hiccup out tonight, so he can go back and hang out with someone he actually cares about," Jack said. Hiccup, a tall man with shaggy hair, came up behind Jack and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to abandon my sick fiancée," he said dryly.

"Go sit at the table," Jack said, shoving his friend. Hiccup pretended to stumble away, flipping Jack off from behind his back. "So yeah, I'm here, but not really. I have to attempt to live up to my best man duties. But hey, if you want to do our signature duet, Anna, just give a holler." He winked at Anna, who laughed. His gaze travelled over to Elsa and froze, as if he was just now noticing her. Who knows, perhaps he was. Jack Frost was a self-centered prick, after all.

"Hello, Jack," Elsa said formally, gripping her glass tightly in her hand.

Jack nodded. "Elsa." He disappeared shortly after that, bidding her friends goodbye and avoiding her eyes. Elsa waited approximately a minute before glaring at her so-called friends.

"What was that?" she demanded. Merida and Rapunzel looked down guiltily, while Anna gave a shrug as if to say, _Oops_. Elsa got up from her seat.

"I need another drink." If Jack Frost was in this bar, this night was going to go south quickly.

* * *

The five-year rivalry between Elsa Winters and Jack Frost at _The Guardian_, the main news outlet for the city of Burgess, was the stuff of legends. There were rumors of what started it and why it was so intense and 'perhaps it was a love affair gone wrong!' Elsa would be the first to tell you that all of that was bullshit. Nothing had happened between her and Jack. She just didn't like him.

For one, he was incredibly childish and immature. He fancied himself a prankster and a joker. On their second day at the job—because, yes, they did start at the same time—he had somehow managed to put her computer mouse into a mold of Jell-O. ("It's from _The Office_! It's hilarious!") He blew off his assignments, not getting them done until the last minute, which was just annoying. And he flirted with anything that moved: men, women, the 105-year old lady who had come in for Elsa to do a spotlight on. It irked her to no end.

And Elsa hated this all the more because Jack was a _good _writer. He had so much potential. His tone was familiar and entertaining to read. He had a good eye for stories. People listened to what he had to say. If he simply took more initiative, Jack could easily have had a column or even an editor position. And yet, he brushed it all off as if it was nothing.

Elsa would kill to have the ease with which he wrote, or the charisma that could command a room, or the personality that made people like you. But she had none of that, and she had to fight tooth and nail for the position she does have. It was exhausting to put on an air of perfection, and to see someone coast by just for being pretty and charming? It was enough to make anyone bitter.

So, no, Elsa did not like Jack, and that was her side of the story. As for why he didn't like her, that was anyone's guess. And Elsa simply didn't care. (At least, she pretended she didn't.)

* * *

"Elsa, please don't be mad!" Anna begged, watching as Elsa took a long pull from her third drink of the night. The blonde simply wiped her mouth and looked at her sister.

"I just don't get why you felt the need to lie to me," she said. That was the part to hurt the most, to be honest. Was she really so terrible that her own sister preferred the company of Jack Frost to her?

"Because you hate Jack," Anna said. Elsa shrugged and stirred her drink. "I didn't want you to hate me."

Elsa let out a bitter laugh. "If you think that I would ever let a boy come between us, then I clearly did something wrong as a sister." She got up, ignoring Anna's pleas, and made her way to the bar area. Despite the strong urge to drink away this night, Elsa did not feel like nursing a hangover the next morning.

"Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and those who have yet to make up their mind, we have a special round of karaoke coming up," the emcee announced. Elsa reached the counter and shouted for a water over the roar of the crowd. The bartender nodded to let her know that her request was heard, so Elsa turned around to face the stage. While karaoke may not have been her personal cup of tea, it was fun to see people who were passionate about performing up there.

"This idea was brought to us by a frequent customer, who shall not be named for various reasons. It was inspired by the opening scene of a little movie-musical called… _High School Musical_! Anyone remember?" Cheers and shouts went out in response. Elsa wracked her brain, but it had been years since Anna had made her watch the Disney movie. Wasn't it a holiday or something?

"Okay, so basically, my two minions out in the crowd, Sarah and Tanner, are going to pick out a person each for a total of two people. These two random people will then come up and sing a duet. How does that sound?" More cries of affirmation. Elsa was beginning to get a headache. She would have to take some ibuprofen when she got back to the table. Behind her, something cold was set beside her shoulder. She turned to see her water bottle, slid the money to the bartender, and took a long gulp. Her throat was surprisingly dry, despite all of the drinks that had previously been consumed.

"I choose you!" a voice said, a hand clamping down around Elsa's wrist. Elsa looked over to see a shorter girl with dimples smiling brightly at her. "Come on! This is going to be so much fun!" The girl had a strong grip and was soon pulling Elsa behind her across the karaoke bar. Elsa hurried to keep up with the girl, confused as to why everyone was staring at her so eagerly. It finally hit her once she was pushed up onto the stage, her bottle ripped out of her hand and a microphone shoved into it.

"Hey, there! What's your name?" the emcee asked her, uncomfortable close to her face.

"Elsa," she said. The crowd cheered. For a moment, Elsa thought it was for her; then, she realized that the other singer had graced the stage: Jack. Elsa's stomach flipped. God was clearly fucking with her at this point.

"And your name, sir?" The emcee stepped away from Elsa, for which she was grateful. He had an unbearable amount of cologne on.

"Jack." He winked out at the crowd. Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. Up here, everyone would see it.

"Alright! Jack and Elsa! It's your lucky day because you two will be singing, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Sir Elton John and Kiki Dee. Give them some love!" The emcee ran off the stage as the monitor at the front of the stage queued up the lyrics and the music began to play over the speakers.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing this all to be some terrible nightmare. She didn't have to open them back up to know that it, unfortunately, wasn't. She turned to look at Jack as the music picked up, getting closer to the part where they would have to begin singing. He smirked at her and shrugged. Of course. He was in his element: the center of attention. Elsa was not in hers, but she was grateful to have one advantage. She was just veering into the territory of drunk—sober enough to keep herself safe, but buzzed enough that she could do shit like this and rock it.

It was with that thought that Jack started singing, almost as if he'd read the epiphany in her head the second she'd had it. Elsa jumped in at her part, seamlessly melding her voice with his. Jack gave her a surprised look but kept on going. As the song continued on, Jack began to get into it, dancing and singing to her. Elsa played off of his energy, taking his hand when he held it out to her and letting him spin her around.

The crowd loved it. Off to the side, Elsa could see Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida sitting with what must have been Jack's friends, pointing and smirking up at the two of them. Elsa would have glared if she had had the capacity, but the truth was that she was having too much fun to be pissed at her sister.

Jack was ridiculous, and while that fact usually bugged her, it was fun being silly beside him. She felt… free. It was strange, but fun. And when the song ended, as Jack dipped her, Elsa felt her stomach flip again as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Wow!" The emcee yelled into his microphone. Elsa flinched, and Jack pulled her up into a standing position. "What a performance! Give it up for Jack and Elsa!" The reality of what she had just done hit Elsa hard. She waved awkwardly before hurrying off the stage, heading straight for the entrance. Sure, her purse was at the table, but the landlord had a spare key and she had money at home so she could pay the taxi once she got there and—

"Elsa, wait!" Jack grabbed her arm as she fought against the crowd. She jumped and turned to yell at him, but he was already pulling them off to the side, to a space against the wall where there weren't many people. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired, not that it's any of your business." She crossed her arms and looked everywhere but at his face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. Elsa's racing thoughts paused at that.

"Why do you care?"

"Because… I'm allowed to? Human beings are allowed to care about other human beings."

"You never seemed to before." Elsa looked at Jack then, her gaze hard and unwavering.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"We're not friends, so don't bother acting like it."

"Hey," Jack said, anger coloring his tone. "You're the one who decided she didn't want to be friends."

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you."

"That is a lie, and you know it."

"How so?"

"How so? What do you mean how so?"

"How is it a lie?"

"You were the one who was making all of these friends and talking to all of these people and flashing that perfect smile around, while I was just trying to do my work and get noticed, but of course that couldn't work out when I'm standing next to the great and charming Jack—"

Jack didn't let her finish. He cradled the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hard. Elsa tensed for a moment before relaxing into it, her hands grabbing at his hair and urging him closer to her. They stumbled back against the wall, his body pressed into hers, his left hand a bruising grip on her waist.

Jack drew back with a gasp and leaned his forehead against Elsa's. "What do you have to say about that, Miss Reporter?"

Elsa smirked. "Don't go breaking my heart?"

Jack kissed her again.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Only one day left for Jelsa week! (And then maybe I'll update Dancing on Thin Ice but who knows! Certainly not me. Thanks depression!) Also, the only reason this chapter is late is because my computer randomly shut off and refused to turn back on, so I had to buy a new one. But I knew I had to get this out for you, my lovely readers.**

**Please follow, favorite, review, etc. I really appreciate it, and I love knowing what you guys liked! Thank you again!**

**~Isabelle**


	7. (and it's a long way up)

**Hey, sorry this is a day late, but I've been sick/exhausted. I probably could have done more with this, but I'm super super tired and I wanted to get this posted. Last day of Jelsa Week! And as a sorry, I really, truly do plan to have a chapter of Dancing on Thin Ice up soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Thank you so much for sticking with me this week! Enjoy Day 7: Ohana/Family!**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

_(and it's a long way up when you hit the ground, but)_

For the fourth day in a row, Elsa found herself with her head stuck in the toilet the moment she woke up. She gripped the sides of the seat, hovering over the bowl in case another wave of nausea hit again. After a moment, she leaned back on her heels and flushed the minimal contents of stomach down the drain.

Elsa thought about the pregnancy test she'd taken yesterday as she brushed her teeth. The positive result hadn't given her as much anxiety as she would have thought. Yes, she and Jack hadn't really talked about children aside from the vague agreement that it would happen someday. Elsa had planned for 'someday' to be a few years down the line, not six months after they got married.

Elsa sighed, shutting the water off. Jack was currently out of town for a business meeting, so she was stuck by herself with her thoughts. She had debated calling Anna yesterday when she'd seen the results, but Elsa wanted Jack to be the first to know about the baby.

God, the baby.

Elsa groaned and rested her head against the counter. When she and Jack had Skyped last night, it had nearly killed her not to say anything to him. And he wouldn't be back home for almost a week. At least it would give her enough time to schedule a doctor's appointment to make sure that she really was pregnant. (Though given the morning nausea and the fact that she was two weeks late on her period, Elsa was pretty confident in her suspicions.)

Her fingers itched to grab her phone and text Jack. She missed him so much it hurt, and this new information was weighing on her greatly. It didn't help that it was Saturday, either. She had a whole day ahead of her with no plans and no husband to spend it with. Elsa supposed that she could try and get a head start on work for the week, but that did not sound appealing.

Before Elsa could contemplate her choices for the day any further—she supposed she could hang out with Anna without telling her about the baby, right?—Jack's ringtone began to play throughout the bathroom. Her hand snatched up her phone before she had really thought about it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Elsa said.

"Good morning, angel," Jack said. Elsa laughed.

"Why are you calling me? Isn't it five o'clock there?" she asked.

"I wanted to wake my wife up with a nice phone call. I'm sweet like that."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I can hear you smirking."

"And I can hear you rolling your eyes."

"Shut up!"

As Jack laughed, Elsa leaned back against the counter, smiling softly to herself. She could already imagine that laughter joined with childish giggles, Jack playing with their child or cradling them in his arms. She felt a tug in her stomach at the thought. Then, the tug turned into a flip, and suddenly Elsa found herself throwing up once more.

For a second, Elsa could only focus on the burn in her throat and the tears forming in her eyes. Straggles of hair fell into her face, and she moaned. It was miserable. She hated being sick at any point, but the knowledge that this would be happening for the foreseeable future was pissing her off.

There were cool hands on her shoulders and a hand brushing her hair off of her face. Elsa gasped out a breath and leaned back into the person before realizing that there shouldn't be another person in her house.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, turning around and swinging a fist randomly. Jack caught it. "Jack? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Negotiations ended early yesterday, and I got the first flight I could. I wanted to surprise you. Are you sick?" He held a hand up to her forehead, feeling it for a fever. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done all the way in Las Vegas?" Elsa asked, skipping over the part about being sick. She thought she would have more time to think this right through, to confirm it, to plan. Now, Jack was sitting here in front of her, and honestly, all she wanted to do was fall into his arms and cry. So that's what she did.

Jack's expression morphed into one of shock and concern as Elsa buried her head in his chest, soft sobs escaping her mouth. He clearly had no idea what to do. If Elsa hadn't felt like shit, she probably would have laughed.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" he demanded, arms curling around her protectively. Elsa shook her head against his shoulder and clung tighter to him.

"Nothing. You're just back, and I'm just happy and… and…"

"And?"

"And I'm pregnant."

Jack froze. Elsa slowly pulled back from him, wiping at her eyes. He stared at her. She stared back.

"What?" he asked. Elsa got up from the floor and reached for her toothbrush again. Her mouth felt disgusting, and she couldn't have this conversation with vomit on her breath. She squirted the mint toothpaste onto her brush and began brushing.

"Pregnant," she said through a mouthful of toothpaste. She leaned over the sink and turned on the water. By the time she had finished brushing her teeth, Jack had gotten up off the floor and moved behind her at the counter. Elsa turned around and took in a deep breath.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Our baby?"

"Jack, we're married. Whose else would it be?"

"No, I know, it's just…" He laughed. "I can't believe it!" Jack swooped forward and gathered her into a hug, holding her tightly and spinning her around in a circle. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing slightly as well.

"You're happy?" she asked once he'd put her down.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic, Els," Jack said.

"Even though it's so soon?"

"You know I'm more of a 'go with the flow' guy."

"But we haven't really talked about kids."

"What's there to talk about?"

"When to have them. How many. How far apart." Elsa listed off the questions on her fingers, voicing her worries that this was ill-timed.

"Elsa, listen to me," Jack said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "A family with you—any type of family—is perfect and all I could ever want."

"Any type of family?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"One kid or one hundred." He grinned.

"Fostering? Adopting?" she asked.

"Of course. You know that's close to my heart." Jack leaned into kiss her forehead gently, and Elsa sighed. "Were you really worried that I wouldn't want this baby?"

"No, I was more worried that I wouldn't want it, and that you would be mad at me," she admitted. Jack pulled back immediately.

"Do you not want it? Because you don't have to have it if you're not ready. Shit, I didn't even think about that— Of course you were worried about not having anything planned— God, please tell me I didn't pressure you or push you or anything—"

"Jack!" Elsa cut him off. "I want the baby. I was nervous at first, I'll be honest, but that was because I didn't have you with me. I was freaking out. But I know that you'll do everything and anything for this baby."

"And for you," Jack said. Elsa hugged him, resting her head over his heart, the steady _thump_ soothing her.

"Are you tired?" Elsa asked after a few minutes of them standing in the bathroom quietly. Jack exhaled.

"Exhausted."

Elsa pulled back from his embrace, smiling, and took his hand to lead him to their bedroom. "Come on, you need to sleep. You've got nine months to stock up."

Jack pulled Elsa down onto the covers with him and curled around her, pulling her back into his chest. One arm wound itself around her waist with his hand resting on her stomach. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Fun fact: these one shot titles are from _Night Visions _by Imagine Dragons if you haven't caught on to that yet. The one-shots aren't necessarily inspired by the songs, but I did choose ones that I thought went well with each intended chapter. Please follow, favorite, review, etc. and keep an eye out for my future stories!**

**Thanks so much for reading this week, Jelsa fans!**

**~Isabelle**


End file.
